The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for drying clothes with heated air. Specifically, a controller is described which confirms the initial conditions of the dryer prior to the start of the drying cycle.
Conventional clothes dryers comprise a tumbling chamber into which a load of wet clothing is inserted. The chamber includes a tumbler which is rotated to effect tumbling of the clothes. A stream of hot air is forced through the tumbler which removes the moisture contained in the clothing to dry it. Conventional clothes dryers usually include a single motor which rotates the tumbling chamber as well as forces the air through the tumbler.
Reversing type clothes dryers have been in use for some time. A reversing type clothes dryer utilizes two separate motors. A first motor is attached to a fan or blower and is used for creating the air flow necessary in the drying process. A second motor is connected to the drive system which rotates the tumbler and enables the clothes tumbling action. Having separate motors for the fan and for the drive system allows the tumbling action of the clothes dryer to be reversed without affecting the fan and the air flow through the tumbling chamber.
In both the conventional and reversing type clothes dryers, damage may occur upon the failure of one of the dryer components. For example, if the blower or fan were to fail, it is possible that the burner would overheat causing damage to the burner system and potentially even a fire. In order to detect such unsafe situations resulting from insufficient air flow, a sail switch is utilized to measure the air flow in the combustion area as well as in the tumbler chamber. A sail switch is a mechanical switch that is switched on or off by the flow or non-flow of air. The sail switch is used to indicate that air is flowing to reduce the heat of combustion in the burner and thus prevent the destruction of heat exchanger components in the clothes dryer.
In a reversing machine, the presence of separate motors for the blower and the drive system make it possible to utilize the signal from the sail switch to provide additional safety features. The signal from the sail switch can be used to prevent any mechanical movement of the drive system when there is insufficient air flow in the drying chamber, thereby preventing personal injury in the event that the clothes dryer is used improperly.